Fireproof
by Praesidium
Summary: Ace has been running all his life- running and setting things on fire. As Ace's only friend, Kid finds himself following Ace like a loyal lapdog, participating in all his schemes. When they finally get caught and thrown into a mysterious Academy, the two boys become entangled in a dark, dangerous world the Academy has kept secret for years. Rebelling could cost both their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_The boy sped down the dirty streets, vowing never to look back. He had done it. Finally. As he ran, the wind caressed his hair and gently wrapped around his legs. Freedom: that was what this feeling was. The boy closed his eyes, feeling for a slight moment how it was to fly, until he subsequently crashed into a body and fell backwards. Rubbing his sore head, he looked up with a pout. A flash of fiery red hair caught his attention, and he sat up, curiosity washing away all his anger._

 _"Are you running too?" He asked. The other boy did not answer, only stared for what seemed like hours before nodding slowly. The boy smiled toothily, taking out his hand. "Then let's be friends!"_

* * *

Ace looked angrily out the dusty window of his grandfather's car as it sped down the road. Everything outside was a blur, the buildings, the people, the trees, all mixed together into one disgusting grey blob as he passed them by. He almost had a heart attack when Garp swerved sharply and narrowly missed a pedestrian. His grandpa was always in a rush, fueled by a rage that never seemed to go away. He also happened to be the senior commissioner for the police force, meaning he could get away with lots of small things like almost hitting a pedestrian, or running a red light once in a while. All in all though, Garp was a benevolent character at heart, and despite the constant beatings Ace endured under his care, Garp never really meant to hurt anyone (seriously, that is). At times Ace felt like a complete disappointment. He was the oldest of three, and also happened to be the most screwed up. He dropped out of school early, practically lived on the streets, and rarely went home. He also had a criminal record that could stretch from one side of the Grand Line all the way to the other. If it was not for his family connections, he would have probably been eating prison dirt. This time however, he sensed he had gone a bit too far. Burning up a police station wasn't as cool of an idea as he had thought, and Garp had decided to throw his troubled grandson into the Academy. Garp believed that throwing Ace into the Academy could effectively rid him of his biggest headache for a very long time. Essentially, Ace was now not 'Garp's problem'. The Academy was known only as "the Academy", nothing else. Ace knew of its reputation and that Garp had close ties with the headmaster and some staff, but other than that Ace didn't really know what the Academy was all about. Apparently it was highly prestigious, yet mysterious and closed off from society. To put it short, everyone has heard of its reputation, but what was happening inside the Academy was all up to imagination.

"We're here, now get off ya brat!" A firm kick to the posterior was enough to knock Ace out of the car and land onto the hard cement. Before Ace could even complain, the car had sped off, leaving Ace to cough at the dust trail it left behind. Grumbling, Ace got up and looked around. He was standing in front of a huge gothic style building covered in twisted, dark vines. If not for the golden letters in front stating that it was an Academy for the "gifted", Ace would have thought it was a haunted mansion, abandoned for centuries. Garp had left him with nothing, not even a single word of advice or direction. All Ace knew was that he needed to go to the headmaster's office to get his schedule and room keys. Glancing around, Ace saw no one else around the outside of the building except himself - he could very well run off again like he always did. In the end, Ace decided against his instincts to run and entered the huge wooden doors leading into the Academy. He wanted to try to do better, be a good person for once. He wanted to change.

The door made no sound as it was opened. To Ace's surprise, the interior of the Academy was bustling with life, decorated from rooftop to the floor with elaborate warm tiles and carpets. Students walked to and fro, each donning uniforms with curious symbols sewn on. They barely noticed as Ace walked in. The raven-haired boy gaped at the doorway for a while, before remembering he had to find the headmaster's office. He couldn't help but feel excited – he had never _ever_ been somewhere so grand before. His thoughts lingered slightly to his two brothers, Luffy and Sabo, who were also attending the Academy. Unlike Ace, they had stuck with the school system despite all the hardships and were now probably a whole lot better off than Ace. They didn't need him anymore, not like they used to. It had been nearly a decade since he saw his brothers, and a feeling of guilt washed over him as he remembered Luffy's tearful face as he left him behind. At least Sabo had been there to comfort the boy. They probably all hated him now. His family. He had betrayed all of them, and now he was here, stuck with the imminent fate of meeting them face to face after all these years. What an utter wreck he was. Ace sniffled and sucked up the dark feelings brooding inside him, and replaced them with a bright smile. From now on he would try to be better for them.

The students pushed past Ace as he tried to ask for directions. They were all in such a hurry to get to classes that none of them noticed Ace at all. After a while of futile effort, the students slowly disappeared into classrooms, and Ace was left alone in the hall. All of it was completely surreal – he wasn't sure if he had just gone into another narcoleptic fit and had dreamt all of it. Ace sighed and began to wander the hall aimlessly. If he walked long enough, he would eventually reach his destination. Turning a corner, Ace thought he heard footsteps. Finally, someone he could – Ace stopped, frozen in his tracks. The man turning the corner had what seemed like a permanent grimace on his face, and he was… smoking? Wasn't that forbidden? Ace was attracted to him at first glance. He didn't know why, probably because of the I-don't-give-two-fucks aura the man emitted. The man saw him, and with an impossibly larger scowl, approached Ace.

"Where is your uniform you lost brat? You're supposed to be in class." The voice was gruff and completely hostile, but Ace found an allure to it. Grinning from ear to ear, Ace put on his most seductive face, which looked pretty ridiculous.

"Hey there handsome," he purred, placing a hand on the man's chest, "would you mind showing me the way –"Ace was interrupted by a rough hand grabbing his collar. He found himself being dragged, rather embarrassingly to the headmaster's office. At least he was headed where he wanted to. The man kicked open the door to the office before tossing Ace into the room.

"Urgh, what was that for?" Ace asked, feigning hurt.

"Indecent behavior. Now answer to your actions."

"Well, I see you've found some help getting here." An unfamiliar, booming voice filled the room. Ace looked to see a huge man sitting comfortably on what looked like a throne at the center of the room. The man had a large grin on his face, barely visible under a long white moustache. "Thank you, Smoker." The man that had dragged Ace so unforgivingly to the office merely grunted in response. _Smoker, huh_? Ace held back a giggle at the absurdly appropriate name. "So, you're Garp's grandson huh?" From the corner of his eye, Ace saw Smoker's eyes widen and he nearly dropped the cigars in his mouth. That expression however, quickly turned back into a grimace. "Your classes start tomorrow. You must also wear a uniform at all times during classes, and if caught without your uniform you will be subject to punishment. Your uniform, as well as your schedule will be found in your assigned room. Smoker will bring you there." Smoker clearly winced. The headmaster gave Ace the keys to his room, and ushered the two of them out with a wave of his hand.

"So, you know my grandpa, Smokie?" Ace winked, "I saw the shock on your face when old mustachio mentioned my grandpa." The older man just grunted and looked the other way. Smoker dropped Ace in front of a fancy dark red door before practically running away. "Party pooper." Ace mumbled under his breath. He looked at the welcoming door in front of him, put the key in, and turned.

The door opened with a soft creak, revealing absolute heaven. The room was neat and tidy, and had a huge window overlooking the mountains and forest that the Academy resided in. Two elegant queen-sized beds sat in the center of the room, looking completely fit for royalty. Ace could barely move – how on earth did the school afford rooms like this? Carefully, he stepped inside the room and looked around in awe. There was a small wooden door leading to a washroom. Ace immediately headed towards that door. The bathroom itself was probably bigger than any house Ace had ever taken shelter in. There was a shower as well as a round bathtub, and the toilet looks as if it was laced with gold. Ace wasn't sure he belonged here. He felt like flushing the toilet over and over again just to use it. Skipping classes to go burn some cars? Forget that – he'd skip classes just to soak forever in that grand bathtub. Ace was abruptly jolted awake from his fantasy by the sound of the door opening and closing. At first, he thought Smoker had come back for some reason or other, but as he peeked out from behind the bathroom door, he saw an unfamiliar figure. It was another student – all dressed up in a fancy uniform and carrying a whole bag full of heavy-looking books. The boy looked around curiously, before his eyes set on Ace. At first he jumped a little, but then a smile took over his face.

"Ah, you must be Ace! I'm Marco, your roommate! Nice to meet you." The boy stuck out his hand, a huge grin plastered to his face. _A roommate? He wasn't going to have his own room?_ Of course he wasn't. The two beds should have already given that away but unfortunately Ace's head didn't work that way. Ace hesitantly took the hand and shook it. He wasn't used to making friends, especially not with happy-go-lucky, good students like Marco obviously was. Marco smiled again before dropping his bags on one of the beds. He opened the bedside drawer only to retrieve several more books. "If you'll excuse me, I have class in a few minutes! If you'd like I can give you a tour of the Academy after!" Ace nodded his head, unsure of how to answer such an enthusiastic person.

"Wait- before you leave, can you tell me about Smoker? Is he a professor here?" Ace asked. He had no idea where the hell that question came from. Marco turned around, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Smoker? Why? All I know is that the guy came here around a month ago – he's relatively new. He's taken over Shanks' General Combat class and he's effectively made that class the embodiment of Hell. Also, he is capable of making even the toughest guy ball his eyes out like a baby so stay out of his way and don't get on his bad side." With that, Marco left the room in a hurry. He had sounded a bit annoyed at Ace's question – Ace wondered why. Sighing, he picked up a parcel that was lying by the door. It contained his schedule and several pairs of neatly folded uniforms. Ace noticed that unlike most of the other students, his uniform was plain and didn't have the special symbols the others had. He shrugged it off, taking out his schedule to look at instead. His eyes immediately settled on the "General Combats" class neatly typed out on the top of his schedule. Ace grinned deviously. It seems he had many interesting days ahead of him.

* * *

Eustass Kid grumbled as he squeezed his way off of the cramped bus onto the windy streets. Public transportation was always a pain in the ass, especially when it was stuffed with annoying people. Kid hated people. Yet he had no other choice but to use the buses during rush hour as it was much easier for him to sneak on without paying, though it was a wonder how someone with such bright red hair could go unspotted. He glanced around before turning into an alley. The streets grew emptier and colder the farther he walked, until only trees could be seen. School - it was such a ridiculous concept to Kid, yet school was exactly where he was headed. It was all because of that damned Ace – if it wasn't for that freckled brat he wouldn't be in the predicament he was in now. He remembered it clearly. It had all been Ace's fault. He had come up to Kid with what he deemed was a 'genius plan' to get back at the authorities. Together, they had snuck up to the local police station at midnight and torched the whole building to the ground. Of course, they had been caught, and of course, with Ace's family ties he got away with it. Kid however, did not. He was offered either a jail sentence or a chance to get a proper education at the mysterious 'Academy'. The choice was pretty obvious. It seemed rather suspicious to Kid – why would the government openly offer him a spot in such a prestigious school as punishment? There had to be some ulterior motive behind all of it. Kid did not believe the government cared enough about street rats like him to actually offer proper rehabilitation. They would much rather gas them all than let people like him continue to 'pollute' the streets, as he once heard one of the nobles so eloquently phrase. It didn't matter anyway. Kid had already made up his mind to ditch and run as soon as he signed in with the headmaster and made those government dogs happy. Sure, he had nowhere to go, really, but he also had nothing to lose. If they ended up locking him up he would escape eventually, and if they did try to rid him from the streets, he wouldn't go out without a fight. That was how he was – it was always a fight for him.

Kid reached the Academy, and scoffed. The place looked dead. He kicked open the front door and barged in boldly. There were several students running around, and some others were sitting eating their lunch. It seemed he was very late – he was supposed to arrive in the morning. Not that Kid really cared. He walked up to a thin kid with long light brown hair and jerked the boy up by the collar.

"Oi, where's the headmaster's office?" He growled. The boy looked up at Kid calmly, before pointing to the direction of the office. Kid dropped the boy, slightly irked that he showed no sign of fear at all, and headed in the direction that the boy had pointed at. Kid didn't even bother knocking when he reached the headmaster's office. He merely kicked open the door and stalked in.

"Ah, you've arrived. Late, too. You need to learn some manners and show some respect, brat." A loud booming voice filled the room and rumbled around in Kid's ears. Kid grimaced. He was facing a very large man with a prominent white moustache – so this was the fabled headmaster. And so his Academy days began.

Kid found himself in front of a dark red door that would be his home for as long as he chose to stay. He turned the key in the lock before kicking open the door in his typical fashion. The room was grand and luxurious, but it only disgusted Kid. _So this is how money is spent nowadays – on useless decoration and needlessly large rooms. If the rich wanted the streets to look less like trash, then they should spend some of that cash on actually helping the poor._ Kid was even more disgusted to see a scrawny, dark-haired boy lounging lazily on one of the beds looking at him curiously. The boy had dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. He clearly was a loser as he was currently reading a thick medical book. Who in their right mind would read that? Kid couldn't believe he had to room with a complete nerd.

"You must be Eustass-ya." A soft, smooth voice floated to Kid's ears. Kid seethed. No one called him by his first name. The boy was so calm, too – was he not threatened at all by Kid's towering figure? He growled and walked past the boy, grabbing his uniform and schedule. He took one look at the uniform before tossing it aside.

"Who in the right mind would wear this shit." He grumbled mostly to himself.

"Well unfortunately you must wear it or you will be punished most horribly Eustass-ya." His roommate answered. Kid glared at the boy with all his might, but the skinny bastard kept on smiling lazily. Was he retarded as well? Kid shook his head and looked away. "Well, I must be off to class, lunch break is almost over. Have a nice afternoon, Eustass-ya." The boy stood up and gathered his books. Kid wanted to tear that stupid smile off the boy's face.

After his annoying roommate left, Kid immediately headed out as well. He was sick of the school and how confining the entire ordeal was. He decided to leave, but not before he had a smoke. He knew it was against the Academy rules to smoke on school grounds but screw the fucking rules. He did what he wanted. Plus, he wasn't even planning on staying. Before he could even take the cigs out however, he nearly had a heart attack as a hand clamped over his mouth. He was then dragged into a nearby bush.

"What the FUCK!" He turned around angrily only to be met with the freckled face from his nightmares. "You… you got me here!" Kid was about to throw a tantrum but he was stopped by Ace via a hand over his mouth again. After he had sufficiently calmed down, Ace released him and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Kid! Why are you here?" The idiot quipped cheerfully.

"Why? WHY? I am here because of you, you bastard!" Kid was seething again. Ace however, was just happy to see Kid at all.

"Dude, I thought I'd never see you again! Grandpa forced me into this Academy. It's neat, right –but hey! You're not supposed to be off school grounds during classes. Didn't the old mustachio tell you the rules?" Ace suddenly quieted down from the excitement of seeing his friend and tugged at Kid's collar nervously. Kid rolled his eyes. With Ace's stupidity, he wasn't sure if he could stay mad at the narcoleptic idiot for long.

"I could say the same thing to you, Ace – why are _you_ outside hiding in a bush?" Kid sighed, rubbing his temples. His head was beginning to ache. Ace's face paled as the youth suddenly realized that he too was breaking the rules.

"I-I'm here for something important." Ace mumbled, turning away to hide the blush that was slowly creeping along his freckled cheeks.

"You're spying on a new crush, aren't you? Who is it this time?" Kid asked, highly amused that his friend was actually hiding in a bush of all things like a complete freak. Ace's flushed face confirmed Kid's suspicions. He knew his friend too well. "You know, there's no reason to be embarrassed. I don't give two shits about who you're fangirling over this time. Just do your thing and don't drag me into anything and we're good."

"Hey! I'm not fangirling over _anyone_! It's true love!" Ace declared passionately. Kid almost choked. Ace was way too much sometimes. Then again, he was a creature of emotions and he followed his heart.

"If it _was_ true love, you wouldn't need to be hiding behind the bush spying like a creep."

"Fine. It _is_ true love, he just doesn't _realize_ it yet." Ace pouted.

"Oh, it's a he is it?" Kid chuckled. Ace blushed harder. There were a few minutes of silence before someone coughed loudly behind them. Both boys startled and turned around. To both their horror, it was Smoker who had coughed. Somehow he had snuck up behind them without being noticed.

That was how the two boys were dragged by the ears and thrown into Smoker's office. Kid had never been so mad – Ace had gotten him into unnecessary trouble –again. The completely blissful look on his friends face as he had been thrown into Smoker's personal office did not help to quell Kid's rage. Ace was actually _enjoying_ this. Kid believed he found who the object of Ace's desires was.

Smoker was not impressed at all. He watched the boys with a scowl on his face for a full five minutes before he whacked them both over the head. Hard. Kid was shocked. He did not expect to be hit so suddenly by a teacher.

"Listen, you two brats. You! I don't care who you are, or if you're Garp's grandson. The fact is, if you break another rule, I will beat your ass." Ace snickered at Smoker's remark. Kid rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I wouldn't mind that at all Smokie." Ace purred before giving Smoker a wink. Kid was beginning to wonder exactly how he had become friends with such an idiot. He wouldn't be surprised if Ace was the one who ended up getting him killed. By the way Smoker glared at the two of them that thought wasn't at all far-fetched.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid walked away from Smoker's office angrily, a very apologetic Ace scampering after him. He had had all of his things confiscated – his cigarettes and the arsenal of weapons he kept carefully hidden on his body. Smoker had even taken away his coat, which had been custom made for him to contain hidden pockets for storing less than legal items. He was practically strip searched. Also, he was stuck in the school now too because he would not leave without taking his precious coat back. Ace on the other hand, had enjoyed the entire experience. Unlike Kid, he had nothing to hide save for a few matches, and had made very suggestive faces every time Smoker would pat him down. Kid had nearly been choking on his own vomit throughout the entire ordeal. Further adding to the insult of being so shamelessly searched, Smoker had kicked them both out, literally. Kid's behind was still very sore and he had to wince with every step he took.

"Hey, it wasn't all that bad." The _infuriating_ freckled idiot exclaimed cheerfully, "at least Smokie didn't report us to the headmaster." Kid spun around with intent to strangle his friend.

" _You._ You had nothing to lose! Once again I find myself suffering for something _you_ dragged me into! This is all your fault."

"Now, now… let's not revert back to toddlers…" Ace sounded slightly nervous.

"…" Kid decided against screaming any more. He had to control his anger. Plus, he knew that Ace had never truly wished him harm, he just never thought of the consequences following his actions. "Whatever. Just try not to get me involved in your schemes? My heart is failing because of you."

"Alright… I wonder how I can get back into that office of his?" Typical. Ace had already stopped listening. Kid shook his head and waved his friend goodbye. For now he had to find a way back into Smoker's office as well – at least to steal his coat back.

Kid walked back to his room and turned the key. All he needed were some minutes of silence and privacy to settle down. He was still fuming. Of course what answered him was not what he had wanted. His roommate was back already, sitting on one of the beds and furiously scribbling some notes down on a worn notebook. Somehow seeing the boy working so hard on paperwork made Kid twitch. He stomped over to where the boy was sitting and with one thrash scattered the books and papers everywhere on the floor. He then proceeded to drag the scrawny boy off of the bed by the collar like he always did back on the streets to people who pissed him off. Usually his victims showed fear. The boy he held in front of him however, showed nothing, albeit perhaps a tiny hint of annoyance due to the fact that all his books and papers were now scattered around the room. Kid gritted his teeth and was about to punch the brat when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. A warm feeling came over him and he dropped the boy and took several deep breaths. He felt calmer for some strange reason. His roommate straightened his collar and stood there smiling softly.

"Is there a problem Eustass-ya?" Came the same annoyingly soft voice Kid had heard before, "having trouble controlling your anger?" Kid scowled at the remark and didn't answer. Instead, he muttered a soft apology before flopping down on his bed. He had always had problems controlling his rage, and it had gotten worse over the past year. Even Ace opted to leave him alone when he had one of his fits now. "I believe I didn't properly introduce myself to you. I apologize. My name is Trafalgar Law." The voice once again sounded, giving Kid a headache. "You know your classes start tomorrow Eustass-ya, you should prepare. If you want, I can help."

Kid growled, which earned him an amused chuckle from Law. Kid was convinced his roommate was just as screwed up as he was, if not more. Suddenly, he was startled when Law flopped down onto his bed beside him, snuggling up against his side. Kid was not used to being so close to another human being. Usually his first instinct was to punch and kick until the other person ran away, but this time he was way too tired to attempt anything. He tried in vain to push Law away from him, but the scrawny boy would not budge. With a grumble, Kid gave up.

"Fine, what do I need to do?" Kid muttered in defeat.

"Well, we can begin by getting the materials you need for classes tomorrow." Law replied with another smile.

So Kid found himself _shopping_. Law had told him he needed to buy book bags, books, and stationary. Law also wanted to go buy some more medical books and some groceries. Kid had reluctantly agreed. It was strange to see Law walking around under the sun and being lively. To Kid, his first impression of the boy had been that of a skinny, malnourished, sleep-deprived nerd who spent all his time in his room reading cryptic books and taking notes for fun. He never expected Law to actually walk around outside and do stuff normal people did. It was stranger still that he found himself somewhat enjoying the company of Law. Usually he would rather be caught dead than be seen with someone like the boy.

"Every student receives a debit card with a set amount of money that recharges monthly. We are allowed to spend on whatever we want, but that also includes necessities such as food and drinks." Law began to explain as he and Kid walked down the rows of shops littering the back of the Academy. Kid was glancing around in amazement – he had never noticed that the Academy also had their own thriving community of artisans and merchants living and producing goods on school grounds. "Also, some classes require students to buy their own specific textbooks or weapons. We will have to use our monthly allowance. This system is a very good way to teach students how to properly manage money and not spend recklessly. For example, if you spend too much on luxury items, you may have to go without food for a month or leech off of your friends. I'm sure they won't be happy about that." Law kept on rambling on about the debit card system, and all Kid could think about was how Ace would definitely spend recklessly and then manage to weasel away all of Kid's allowance as well. He felt another headache coming on. Ace was going to be the death of him. "Eustass-ya, this system also creates some negative aspects. There are groups of student loan sharks all around the school, and it is not good to associate with them. They may sound tempting but they will drown you in debt." Law ended his rant on a serious note. Kid didn't really bother listening too carefully. It was quickly becoming tedious to listen to Law's voice drone on and on about a stupid card.

"So where do we get this card?" Kid asked. Law stopped in his tracks.

"You mean you haven't received this card yet?" Kid shook his head. Law abruptly turned around and started walking the other way. "I guess we'll have to go get it before we can continue. Come on Eustass-ya, we have to go see the finances minister." Law sighed. Kid didn't bother to argue. Law had a strange control over him, and Kid found himself listening to and following the boy like an obedient puppy. He certainly did not like being controlled by others, but he seemed to have no other choice.

The door to the office of the finances minister was a whole lot larger and more elaborate than even the headmaster's door. Law claimed it was because the minister was extremely high maintenance. Kid sensed a bit of spite in Law's words. Before going in, Law gave Kid a warning to never mention the scar or stare at it. Kid had no idea what those words meant, until he actually saw the finances minister. He was an ominous looking man in a dark cloak and smoking a cigar. The first thing Kid noticed was the golden hook that replaced the man's left hand. The sharp tip gleamed ominously, just like the glint in the man's eyes as he regarded the two boys. Kid felt every fiber of his muscles tensing under the minister's gaze, and his instinct to run was stronger than ever. Kid rarely felt fear but at this moment, such a simple gaze from the man sent chills down his spine. Strangely, through those cold golden eyes Kid felt entranced, like they fixated him to the spot despite urging him to run at the same time. It confused him. The second thing Kid noticed was the aforementioned scar: a huge, horizontal scar that stretched across one side of the man's face to the other. Despite the threatening glare of the man, Kid found a strange alluring beauty to him.

"Sir Crocodile, my friend here needs his debit card so he can shop for supplies. He's new here and just arrived today." Kid let Law do the talking. The minister reached under his large wooden desk and took out a small rectangular card, all the while never letting his gaze wander away from the two boys. Crocodile handed, more like threw, the card at Kid without saying a single word. After receiving his card, Law quickly ushered Kid out of the office.

"What the fuck was up with that guy?" Kid asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Law looked at him apologetically and shrugged. "Seems like everyone here has a stick up their ass." Kid remarked. This statement caused Law to chuckle a bit. The boy sure was strange.

The rest of Kid's day was spent shopping around with Law, buying all the necessary books and materials he needed, as well as enough groceries to last both of them for a week. Apart from groceries, Kid also reluctantly followed his roommate into a bookstore where Law purchased several thick medical books that Kid did not understand. Law seemed to enjoy them, which was a feat Kid was sure he could never accomplish. Most of their time was spent in complete silence, but it did not feel awkward at all. Kid was content watching Law run around looking for things to buy – it brought life to the otherwise miserable looking youth. Every time Law looked at him it made him feel strange, the feeling was so foreign Kid could not understand it, but he knew he had to get a grip before he lost it. Suddenly, Kid realized why he had been so entranced with Crocodile – the man had the same gleam in his eyes as Law did when he had looked at Kid.

The trip back to their room was very satisfying, which was usually what came after a huge shopping spree. Kid felt a whole lot lighter and freer than when he had first stepped into the school earlier in the day. It was incredible how one can change in a matter of hours. Still, he was hesitant to enjoy all the luxuries the Academy offered him, and he still held a bit of guilt over how much he had spent. He once again reminded himself not to over indulge – it was the government's way of brainwashing the people to be ignorant of reality. Kid would not succumb to that. He was sent here for a reason, and that reason certainly wasn't to live a life of luxury and bath in that huge expensive bath every day.

"Eustass-ya, you should really wash your uniform and take a shower. It's almost time for bed." Kid growled at Law for interrupting his thoughts. This made Law jump a little out of surprise. _Finally, the bastard showed a slight sign of fear._

"I don't take orders from anyone, got that? Especially not from someone like you." That statement came out a lot more aggressive and offensive than Kid had intended.

"I thought we were becoming friends Eustass-ya." Came the once again calm, unwavering voice. Kid grunted. In the end he did wash his uniform. He also took a shower. Since when did he turn into some meek, soft creature? This was gonna be one hell of a long year, if he even decided to stay that long.

* * *

"So this is a fighting school? Is that even normal?" Ace asked as he walked down the halls of the school following Marco, who was currently giving him a tour.

"Of course it's not. Unlike other schools, our academy specializes in combat. As opposed to popular belief, only students who show promise in the area of combat are allowed into the Academy, not necessarily the ones with good grades." Marco explained. "You must be wondering why your uniform does not have a symbol like the rest of us." Ace nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I want one of those fancy symbols – my uniform looks so plain." Ace grumbled. Marco chuckled.

"You'll get your symbol soon. The symbol represents what area of combat you specialize in. Generally there are only two: General Combat and Weapons Assisted Combat. General Combat is taught mostly by Smoker, and sometimes by Shanks. This area specializes in combat without weapons. Weapons Assisted Combat is taught by Mihawk and Shanks, and it is exactly what the name suggests. There are several subspecialties within each big specialty, each with their unique symbol. Since you are new here, you must take both classes until you decide which area you will specialize in. In my case, I specialize in general combat, specifically that using my legs. I know it's a lot to take in, but –"

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! I get to beat people up as homework? This is great!"

"You don't get to fight all the time, you still need to complete your basic academic courses, namely math and sciences with Professor Kuro. Also, there are some classes like Tactics and Literature that require paperwork." Marco explained. Ace groaned. He hated paperwork.

Marco had given Ace a tour around the entire campus, and Ace was pretty impressed by everything he saw. He also had a better grasp of where his classes would be taken, and Marco also helped him prepare everything he needed for tomorrow. Ace was now holding a small card in his hands and looking at it as if he had found his one true love. Even Smoker at this point could not compare to what Ace held in his hand.

"This card actually holds three hundred thousand beri per month? I can buy _everything_!" Ace took several deep breaths to stop himself from hyperventilating. He could buy the Grand Line!

"Actually you have to spend carefully. It may seem like a lot but it includes all your food and necessities as well as school books and weapons expenses should you need to buy them. If you spend too recklessly you may find yourself broke in no time." Marco had barely finished before Ace had rushed off.

"Off to the marketplace, Marco! I saw a whole lot of stuff I wanted to buy when we passed by!" Ace yelled back. Marco sighed and chased after the energetic youth.

Ace quickly found the stand he was looking for. It was a small stand that sold various strange trinkets. He took a particular interest in two of them – small, round necklaces, one with a smiling face and the other with a frowning face. According to the old shopkeeper the two came in a pair, and one was not complete without the other. Ace hastily bought the necklaces and skipped off gleefully. He had seen other things he was interested in, but for now he was content with just the necklaces. He and Marco then headed back to their room to relax and prepare for classes the next day.

That night Ace could barely sleep. He was a ball of excitement, rolling around on his soft bed. The first class he had tomorrow was with Smoker. The man was playing hard to get – Ace just knew it. Plus, he never had a single person reject his advances, so in his mind he was the most attractive guy on earth, although he knew Kid would surely roll his eyes at that thought. Kid – he was surprised to see his friend end up here with him. Part of him was extremely glad, but the other part felt completely guilty. He knew Kid hated the rich, and he also hated being confined. The Academy was probably hell for Kid, and it was all Ace's fault. Hopefully Kid could find a cute boyfriend to keep his mind off of things, though Ace doubted he would really try. Kid had always been extremely secretive about his relationships and sexual preferences, but on more than one occasion Ace saw him kissing some guy in the alley, and it always came as a shock to Ace because to him, Kid was definitely not the kind of person to openly express emotions like that. It surprised him more that Kid was into guys, like himself. Then again, Ace never saw Kid bat an eyelash when even the prettiest girls would approach them on the street to offer their 'services'. All Ace could do was hope Kid wouldn't run away. Sure, the two of them had been running all their lives, but now wasn't the time to run. It was time to settle down and get their footing for once.

"What are you twisting and turning about for?" Marco whispered, and Ace quickly apologized. He hadn't expected to have kept Marco awake.

"Nothing really, just excited. How's Smoker's class?" Ace enquired. He heard Marco shift around in his bed to face Ace, though none of them could really see each other in the dark.

"Why are you always asking about Smoker? Did something happen between the two of you? Did he make you cry?" Marco sounded worried. "I don't really think he's suitable to be a teacher judging by the way he treats his students. He has no patience of any kind." Marco sounded tired.

"I think he's fine." Ace argued. Obviously he had no experience with Smoker's teaching and all Marco said was basically true in his opinion, but he felt like he should still defend the man. If they fired him, Ace would probably never see Smoker again.

"I don't think he's a bad person, just not suitable as a teacher. Apparently he is a police sergeant, but he is teaching here temporarily due to an injury and is off duty. He will leave once he recovers."

"Really?" Now Ace was seriously interested. Police sergeant? That made Smoker even sexier than he already was. _Officer, arrest me, I've been naughty_. All the roleplaying ideas that were flooding into Ace's mind were making him squirm. Marco however, was completely oblivious to Ace's delight.

"Yeah, I even see him patrolling the halls at night sometimes. He's really creepy. If he catches you up late I don't know what would happen to you. I don't think he knows he's supposed to be off duty."

"Well, at least he cares for the wellbeing of the students." Ace offered, still trying to defend Smoker, who he now decided was going to be his future boyfriend.

"I guess." Marco answered, though he didn't sound convinced. Ace started to fret – maybe he had totally misjudged Smoker. Maybe Smoker was really an absolute dickhead and wished hell upon everything and everyone for no reason at all. Maybe Ace's judgment had been severely clouded by his attraction to the man… Ace shook his head and closed his eyes. Whatever kind of man Smoker was, Ace would find out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_The city was foul and oppressive. The boy couldn't wait to leave. Running was his only way out, and he knew he could never go back. His clothes were in tatters and his knees were scratched and bloody. His heart felt completely cold, and he could no longer feel anything, only the wind whipping against his face._

 _The cries warped to a shrill screech, echoing around his skull. Covering his ears and screaming only made it worse. He dreamt about it every night and no matter how many times he begged or screamed for mercy, it never left him. It clung to him, just like the foul odor of the rotten city._

 _There goes a saying: When you have lost all will to live, and are staring down at the cold rushing waters of your grave, your resolution is strong. When you jump however, you will always regret it halfway down. But like the eternal ticking of the clock, there is no turning back._

* * *

The next morning Kid was roughly shaken awake by Law. His first instinct was to punch at whatever the disturbance was, but unfortunately in his freshly awoken and muddled state his fist completely missed Law. Grumbling, he turned away and buried his face in his pillow.

"Eustass-ya, I believe you will be late for your first class if you do not wake up now." Law's smooth voice greeted him. "Come, I made breakfast." Of course, Law always managed to get him to do whatever he was told.

Kid sat glowering at the plate of food in front of him. He was not a morning person. Law however, obviously was. The boy practically pirouetted around the kitchen area, grabbing utensils and toppings for the pancakes he made. Kid had to admit it was pretty awesome to be rooming with someone who could cook. Back in the day when he lived on the streets with Ace, 'real food' was never really a thing. Apparently to Law Kid looked as if he wasn't planning to eat anything, so Kid soon found himself gagging as Law stuffed spoonful after spoonful of fresh strawberries into his mouth. Despite the complete embarrassment of being hand-fed like a baby, he had to admit the strawberries tasted pretty amazing.

"You look like you never had strawberries before." Law chuckled, watching Kid's completely blissful expression as he chewed. Kid looked up and shook his head. Law looked surprised. "Really? What kind of life did you lead?"

"A crappy one. I was sent here because I burnt down a police station." Kid stated bluntly. He observed Law carefully to see if the boy showed any sign of shock or fear. He didn't expect much of a reaction, nor did he get any from law. Instead, Law leaned in closer to Kid with an alluring smile and nudged him on the shoulder gently.

"Tell me about it later mkay?" Law whispered in Kid's ear. Kid shuddered, not sure where the sudden warmth in Law's words came from. "Come on let's get to your class." Law stood up abruptly, leaving Kid behind in shock.

"Wait – don't you have classes too?"

"Not this period, I have it free. I looked at your schedule – you have General Combats with Smoker." Kid grimaced at the mention of Smoker's name. Oh he couldn't _wait_.

The two boys headed to the main gymnasium for Kid's first class. Law had decided to stay and watch despite Kid adamantly refusing, not wanting to picture Law sitting at the side regarding everyone with that creepy grin on his face. It would be very distracting. Of course, Law never listened to anything Kid insisted on.

"Kid, you're in this class too!" _Great_. The king of freckled idiots was in his class as well. Now Kid wanted more than ever for Law to disappear. Ace was already looking curiously at Kid's roommate, and then a familiar flicker appeared in the boy's eyes when he turned back to look at Kid.

"So you never told me about the little crush you have on your cute roommate." Ace blatantly assumed. Kid was prepared for this. Ace always jumped to conclusions and was prone to seriously exaggerating details relating to Kid and his relationships. Ace had once been convinced Kid was having a hot affair based solely on the fact that he saw Kid smile at someone he had accidentally bumped into on the street. It probably wasn't even a smile, just a particularly vicious snarl that happened to slightly resemble a smile.

"Ace, there is nothing going on between me and Law." Kid desperately tried to explain, knowing there probably wasn't any hope in making Ace see his point of view.

"So his name is Law?" Ace winked suggestively at Kid, who pushed him out of his way. "Aw, come on! You need a boyfriend Kid, or you'll burst from all that pent up rage and negative energy." Ace kept on pestering him.

"Leave me alone."

"Admit it, you like him. I think he likes you too."

"Based on _what_?"

It was at this moment when Kid and Ace started a fist fight. They had spats like this all the time, and play fighting was just a way to calm their nerves. Usually the fights were over something incredibly small and petty, but since they both liked fighting, it was refreshing for the both of them. The fight however, was not calming in any way for Smoker, who was charging towards them like a maddened bull. He dragged the two apart angrily, but before he could attempt anything else Ace had already clung on to his arm with a sultry grin on his face. Smoker desperately tried to shake Ace off of him, and in the process had forgotten all about Kid. Kid quickly scampered off to the corner of the gym. He was wary of Smoker- the man had beaten him up before, what's to say he wouldn't do it again?

"This certainly is an interesting turn of events. I'm glad I stayed to watch." Law said from beside Kid. The latter whipped around, totally unaware that the sneaky bastard had crept up beside him. Ace had been pretty loud, and Kid hoped Law hadn't heard what the idiot had been blabbering about. Even if Law did hear, he showed no sign. Kid's attention was quickly turned to Ace, who was now clinging onto Smoker as if his life depended on it, while Smoker was trying all sorts of ways to get him off. The entire class was cracking up and many students were laughing hysterically. This seemed to give Smoker the fire to fuel his rage, and finally he managed to tear Ace off of him. Due to the commotion, the class was cut short several minutes, and Smoker, a man of strict routine, was fuming. Kid saw Smoker grab Ace and very venomously hiss at his friend to see him after class. He then forced Ace to run continuous laps around the gym while he started class with the rest of the students. Kid was worried about Ace – the boy was usually more serious than that. Ace was always overly energetic, but Kid had never in all the years he spent with the teen seen Ace act like a complete love-struck fool towards anyone else. Even when Ace had been attracted to another, he usually approached the person coolly, and was never too clingy. Something was wrong with his friend. At least Smoker had forgotten about him and was now solely focused on calming his nerves, taking deep inhalations of smoke and wheezing slightly. Every time Smoker caught a glimpse of Ace, Kid saw the man's eye visibly twitch. Everyone had seemingly calmed down, too terrified of Smoker to even blink. The class ended in complete silence. Kid watched as Ace was dragged away by Smoker before he could approach his friend and inquire about his strange new behavior.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me?" Law once again snuck up beside Kid without the red-head noticing at all. Still distracted and worried about Ace, Kid nodded without really thinking. Law dragged him away from the gym towards the cafeteria without much resistance. Along the way, a student accidentally bumped into Law, causing the latter to hiss venomously at the terrified student. "Watch where you're stepping, will you?" Law spat. Kid was slightly taken aback. Was Law usually this aggressive to others? It would make sense now why he had little to no friends and spent his free period lazing around watching someone he had only known for a day. The student apologized and quickly scampered off, badly shaken. Law turned back to Kid, and his expression had suddenly changed back to normal – laid back and smiling as if nothing happened. "Get your card out Eustass-ya, I hope you didn't lose it. Let's go get lunch."

* * *

Smoker yanked Ace roughly towards his office, and Ace made no attempt to stop him. He was blunt enough about his feelings that there was no way Smoker could have mistaken his antics for anything else. Ace was prepared for either a drawn out declaration of love or a quick rejection, not so much the latter. Why else would Smoker continuously drag him to his personal office rather than Whitebeard's? It had to be a sign of Smoker's interest in him. He didn't see Smoker dragging any other students there. Ace smiled cheerfully as Smoker sat him down roughly on the floor of his office with a scowl. Then again, Smoker was always scowling, Ace could never tell what he was really thinking. Then the man sighed and walked towards him. Ace was prepared for a confession, but was slightly shocked to get whacked over the head with a hard fist. Again.

"One more chance is what I'll give you brat, I don't know what you're trying to achieve, but whatever it is, you're not impressing anyone. Any more of your antics and you're out of my class for good." Smoker growled. Ace was slightly taken aback by the viciousness of the older man's voice, but managed to gather himself together and nodded solemnly. He hadn't expected that answer, but at least it wasn't an outright rejection. Smoker said nothing more, just nodded sharply before pointing at the door. He left the office without a backwards glance, feeling a bit dejected but not at all deterred– if he couldn't get Smoker this way, he'd try an another way. _It was destiny_ , Ace thought. Smoker would be his eventually; there was really no need to rush.

Ace made his way down the hall to his next class, backpack slung lazily across his shoulder. He was slightly down because of the previous ordeal, so he was spacing out, staring in front of him at nothing. That was the reason why he had completely missed the ball of red and black hurling itself towards him until it was far too late. He felt his breath knocked out of him as he was thrown backwards at the sudden force.

"What the hell –" Ace stopped short as he saw the familiar face of his baby brother grinning at him. All his anger and annoyance completely washed away, and he blinked. Was this really happening? Luffy was so much bigger now, but still kept that boyish face and signature smile. "Luffy?" Ace laughed and hugged his brother tightly, and the two of them embraced for the longest time on the floor before letting go. Some students stopped to stare curiously, while others snickered and muttered to themselves. Ace didn't care. He was so happy he had not a single care in the world at that moment. _Everything was going to be better_ , he told himself. He was finally reunited with his beloved brother – it could only go uphill from here. His positive thoughts were interrupted by a sniff. Luffy had lost his smile and was now crying. "Hey – Luffy, we're going to be okay, I promise." Ace whispered. Luffy nodded and opened his mouth, about to respond before he was suddenly jerked away. Ace was surprised at the sudden loss of warmth, but his surprise quickly turned to nervous fear as he looked up and saw the cold, ice blue eyes of his _other_ brother glaring back down at him. Apparently Sabo hadn't gotten over Ace's betrayal. Of course it had been too good to be true. He was stupid if he thought both his brothers would waltz blindly into his arms and completely forget that he had left them completely alone with no explanation at a time they needed him most. "Sabo…" Ace received no answer, save for the fact that the glare seemed to intensify. Luffy, too, was looking nervously at the bitter exchange between his two older brothers.

"Let's go Luffy." Sabo finally said, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"But Sabo, it's Ace! Did you forget –"Luffy retorted, slightly confused, but was roughly dragged away by Sabo before he could say another word. Before leaving, Sabo gave Ace one last glare.

"Please don't touch my brother again." He hissed at Ace with feigned politeness. Ace gulped. The carefree, kind-hearted, _forgiving_ Sabo he knew was completely gone, replaced by the brutal reality of the consequences of his actions. To live in such a cutthroat society, especially when he had no roof over his head and had to fight through every day to keep himself and Luffy alive certainly drained away what was left of Sabo's carefree spirit. It forced him to turn into stone – unfeeling, uncaring, an impenetrable shell. Either that or he would have gone crazy. Judging by the fact the two brothers had ended up at the Academy and had continued their education, Sabo did quite a good job taking over. Ace bit his lip. He wasn't too sure he would have done half as good a job Sabo had done if he never left. Then again, Sabo had always been the studious type, forever burying himself in those tattered old books he had stolen while Ace had just wanted to play. Perhaps this was for the best – he would never be in speaking terms with his brothers again, but as long as they were happy and safe, he could be content. Ace grumbled and got up, looking wistfully in the direction his brothers had just walked off from. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and attempted to wipe all negative feelings from his mind, once again replacing them with a smile. _Everything was okay_. He told himself through gritted teeth, not really believing it. He repeated the thought over and over in his head all the way to his next class.

* * *

Weapon's Assisted Combat class required just as much extensive physical strength and endurance as Ace's last class, perhaps even more so. As reluctant as he was to admit it, he was already completely exhausted from Smoker's extra hard training the class before. He didn't think he could stand to run another lap or lift anything heavy. He was definitely going to leave a bad impression on his teacher, whoever the guy was.

"Ace!" A familiar, high-pitched voice screeched at him. Ace was met with a very out of breath Luffy, panting and heaving. He blinked in confusion – hadn't Luffy just – "Ace, Ace! You're here too! Sabo tried to keep me from talking to you but I ran away. He can't keep me from doing anything!" Luffy huffed and puffed up his chest defiantly. Ace smiled fondly. It was just like Luffy to act this way – the more people pushed him one way, the more he wanted to go another. Luffy lived to break the rules of social norm.

"Luffy, I'm sorry." Ace whispered, not sure if Luffy had been old enough to really understand what Ace had done.

"For what?" Luffy blinked innocently, looking up at Ace in sheer confusion.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and Sabo alone."

"Oh, that? It's the past. I'm over it. Now it only matters that you're here! I thought you were dead!" Luffy started to sniff again and a stray tear threatened to drip down his cheek. The boy brought his hand up and hastily wiped it away, still shaking.

"Dead?" Ace was even more confused. Was that why Luffy had been so excited to see him?

"Yeah, Sabo said you were dead! You know? I don't think he really believes you're _you_! I don't think he recognizes you at all, that's why he was so mean. I tried to tell him that it was you, but he wouldn't listen to me. I'm just sad because brothers aren't supposed to be fighting with each other."

"Luffy, it's alright. We'll sort it out." Ace reassured, although he wasn't so sure himself. Sabo recognized him alright, that he was completely sure of. Luffy was way too naive for his own good. It showed just how shielded he was from the cruelty of life. Ace sighed, patting his brother on the shoulder. "All Sabo needs is time, okay? We just have to be patient." Luffy gave a little pout, but decided against saying anything more. The two brothers stood in silence, just content that they were together again.

Their brotherly moment was short-lived however, when the teacher strolled into the classroom and Ace was reminded that he was supposed to be attending a class. The teacher was a lean, muscular man with sharp golden eyes that seemed to bore right through Ace's head when he looked towards the boy. Ace felt Luffy shrink a little beside him as the man walked towards them.

"Luffy, stop lazing around and go clean the weapons." The eagle-eyed man told Luffy. Luffy's expression quickly changed into annoyance as he heard those words.

"Shanks is way nicer than you." He pouted, before going off to the storage room with a grumble.

The man sighed and turned, his attention now fully on Ace.

"You're the new student, I assume. Next time, please do not distract my student assistant." Ace gulped and nodded. "You should have known this by now, but I'm Dracules Mihawk, your Weapons Assisted combat teacher. I expect complete obedience from you, and no worthless antics." Mihawk said the last part whilst looking Ace straight in the eyes as if it was personal. Ace could only nod and smile. Mihawk's attention was suddenly diverted again by the sound of heavy boots thudding against the polished ground as someone entered the class. Ace turned to see a boy with unnaturally green hair drag himself into the classroom, yawning. He was late by almost ten minutes. The boy stretched out his arms as if he had just woken up, only to be whacked on the back of the head with the hilt of a sword by Mihawk. Ace then watched with a mix of shock and amusement as the two started having a spat. It ended abruptly as the green-haired boy received a hard kick to the posterior. From the other side of the room, Ace heard Luffy's distinct laughter. The boy glared at Luffy and cursed at him. Ace chuckled at the exchange. Despite the curses, the two boys seemed to be close.

At the beginning of the class, Ace was given a chance to try various weapons, from light daggers and knives to heavy broadswords, pistols and muskets, and various bows. He even got the chance to use a pair of whips, but that only resulted in Ace tangling himself up ridiculously. He ended up choosing to use something simple for the rest of the class, a small dagger that didn't really get in the way of his fighting. Although Ace had to admit the larger weapons were certainly fancier and much flashier, but they simply got in the way. He had no idea how Mihawk could possibly use the huge sword he carried on his back without tripping over it. Ace was almost convinced the sword was only there for show. Speaking of the teacher, Mihawk wasn't actually as vicious as Ace had originally assumed– the man was in actuality very fair and patient and all his students seemed to respect him rather than fear him. However, he treated the peculiar moss-haired boy, Zoro, as Luffy called him, excessively rudely, and Ace was beginning to wonder why.

As soon as the bell rung, Luffy took the chance to dart to Ace's side. Ace got acquainted with Zoro from Luffy, and to his complete surprise, it turned out that Hawkeye was Zoro's father, hence the terrible and somewhat unfair treatment Zoro had to endure. Ace was a bit incredulous, seeing as the two looked nothing alike. Was Zoro completely sure he wasn't adopted or something? Also, it seemed completely weird for a parent or guardian to be teaching their kid. Ace grimaced as he pictured Garp yelling at him and beating him up. Well, actually that idea wasn't too far-fetched. Zoro meanwhile, was grumbling again and cursing under his breath as he watched Mihawk leave the class to presumably 'go drinking somewhere'.

"Screw the geezer – he's old anyway. I hope he dies of a heart attack soon." Zoro growled before stalking off.

"Don't mind Zoro, he's always like that. He doesn't actually mean what he says." Luffy told Ace cheerily as he dragged the older boy out of the class with him. "Come, I have a lot to show you! Sabo should have gone to the market and will be back later!" Ace nodded, glad to be able to spend some quality time with Luffy, although he did feel guilty that he was doing it all behind Sabo's back. He truly wanted their brotherly reunion to include everyone. Ace never asked for it to be like this, although he did admit Sabo's anger was his fault, and his brother's anger would probably only rise if he found out Ace was secretly spending time with Luffy. Still, Ace couldn't resist Luffy's puppy eyes.

Before they could get anywhere far, Ace froze in horror as he saw Smoker walking angrily towards him. Ace gulped – he didn't remember doing anything wrong after the lecture. His initial reaction was to turn tail and run away, but he remembered that Luffy was standing right beside him, completely clueless. He had to at least put on a brave front for Luffy. Ace took a deep breath and held his ground as Smoker came right up to the two of them.

"Garp is here and wants to see you, brat. Follow me." To Ace's slight surprise, Smoker doesn't even acknowledge his existence and instead talked to Luffy even thought the message was clearly directed at Ace. He felt worse for being ignored. He would rather have been yelled at rather than be ignored. Ace hated being ignored, especially by someone he liked.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, as perceptive as ever.

"I'm worried about what Garp wants from me." Ace replied, nervously chewing his bottom lip. He couldn't exactly tell Luffy that 'no, nothing was wrong', because he knew Luffy was not completely stupid. When Luffy sensed something was wrong, it usually was.

"Well, grandpa is old and probably only says mean things to intimidate people. He's grouchy but that's only cuz he's old."

"I guess." Ace couldn't help but smile at Luffy's logic.


End file.
